doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Return of the Ice Warriors - Part 1
I hope you like it. The 2nd part will be even more exiting :D Plot “Here we are then!” the Doctor said, as pulled a lever, “19th century Paris!” Gwen opened the TARDIS doors. She didn’t see 19th century Paris, though. “I had imagined 19th century Paris like a big city,” Gwen commented, “Not like a big, cold land of snow and ice.” The Doctor came outside too. He looked around. “This isn’t Paris!” he shouted, as he ran back into the TARDIS, to check the coordinates on the monitor. “And?” Gwen asked, as she walked inside too. “25th century,” the Doctor answered, “We’re on the North Pole, 2461.” “Let’s go, then,” Gwen said, “I’m not in a mood for snow and ice.” “Well, we’re staying here!” the Doctor smiled, “This is ten years after the North Pole started growing extremely fast! Not the New Ice Age, however, but still… It must be massive! Get some ‘cold-proof’ clothes out of the wardrobe!” Some later, Gwen came out of the TARDIS, in a thick, warm coat. The Doctor had just his normal clothes. He was looking at a big base. The base had many parts leading into different directions, and in the middle of it all, was a really big part. “Are we going there?” Gwen asked. “Yes,” the Doctor replied, “It’s going to be fun!” he added, as he started running towards the base. “Wait for me!” Gwen ordered, as she ran after him. As the Doctor and Gwen came really close to the base, there was a loud noise. “What’s that?” Gwen asked the Doctor. “An alarm!” the Doctor replied. In minutes, many soldiers with guns arrived, surrounding the Doctor and Gwen. “Hands in the air, where we can see them!” one of the soldiers ordered. “Better do that.” the Doctor whispered to Gwen, as he raised his hands into the air. Gwen did so too. “Who are you?” another soldier asked. “John Smith,” the Doctor replied, “I’m a professor and scientist, and I’m here to see if everything is in order. This is my assistant, Gwen Roberts.” “Show us your ID,” another soldier ordered, “But don’t try any tricks, or we will shoot!” The Doctor got his psychic paper out of his pocket and showed it to the soldiers. “Seems alright!” one of the soldiers said, “Come on then, professor Smith.” The soldiers took the Doctor and Gwen inside the base. Everywhere were workers, soldiers, scientists and more. At last, they came in a room. “This is professor John Smith, sir!” one of the soldiers told a man from around 45 years old, “Professor Smith, this is Graham Eyerock. He’s the boss at this base. He’s an army general, a scientist, a professor, and-” “That’s enough,” Graham Eyerock interrupted, “Professor, just call me Graham. I see you have just arrived. Soldiers, have you checked his ID and everything?” “Yes sir!” another soldier replied. “Very well,” Graham added, “Now professor Smith, why are you so interested in our base?” “It’s brilliant!” the Doctor answered, “Everything about it! The North Pole growing, a base full of Humans here, and-” “Sir,” a scientist that just came in the room shouted, “We have spotted another one, sir!” “Another one?” she asked. “Yes,” Graham answered, “We don’t know what they are! They’re just… Green. Not Human.” “Green aliens walking in the snow,” the Doctor said, “Oh no!” “What is it?” Gwen asked. “I was thinking,” the Doctor replied, “That these green things… Can they be…” “What?” Gwen shouted, “What are they?” “Do you have any footage of these things?” the Doctor asked Graham. “Yes we do!” Graham answered, “Follow me!” The Doctor and Gwen followed Graham to a big room, with many computers, screens and other things. “Harry,” Graham said, as he walked towards one of the people sitting behind a computer, “Show professor Smith footage of the ‘Green Things’.” “Yes sir!” Harry replied, as he pressed a button. One of the screens was turned on. It showed a video of a green thing in the snow. “Zoom in on that thing!” the Doctor ordered. Harry did so. The Doctor could now see the green thing better. “It is what I thought…” the Doctor said. “Doctor, what is it?” Gwen asked. “An Ice Warrior,” the Doctor answered, “But what are they doing here?” “Kidnapping our men!” Graham explained, “Many people, lost. We blame those things!” “Come along, Gwen!” the Doctor said, with a serious look on his face. “Where are we going?” Gwen asked. “Investigating!” the Doctor replied. Some later, they were outside. However, Graham had followed them. “Are you mad?” Graham shouted, “You don’t know what those things can do!” “Oh I sure do!” the Doctor replied, as he just walked on. Gwen followed, and Graham far behind. “Where are we going?” Graham asked after a while. “Following the signals the sonic picks up!” the Doctor answered, showing Graham the sonic, “And its telling me we need to go there!” He pointed at a giant mountain made of snow and ice. The mountain was extremely big. A Dalek ship could fit in it. There was an opening, a sort of cave in the side. “Come on!” the Doctor said, as he ran towards it. “Wait for me!” Gwen shouted, as she followed him. Graham came too. “Doctor,” Graham asked, “Whatever is in there… Is it dangerous?” “Oh yes!” the Doctor replied, as he entered the cave. There was a long way in the cave. The Doctor, Gwen and Graham followed it. “Stop.” The Doctor suddenly whispered, as he pulled Gwen and Graham back. “What the hell is that?” Graham asked, shocked, seeing a green creature walking through the cave. “It’s an Ice Warrior,” the Doctor explained, “I knew it!” “Keep quiet,” Gwen ordered, “Before you know, th-” Gwen was interrupted by the Doctor, “He’s leaving!” He said, “Come on, we need to see what they are doing here!” The Doctor and his friends followed the Ice Warrior, until they came into a big room. It was massive, like the whole inside of the mountain was hollow. In the middle of the gigantic room was an enormous block of ice, with inside, something silver. “What the hell is that?” Graham shouted. “Can you stop saying ‘what the hell’?” the Doctor asked, irritated. “But Doctor,” Gwen added, “Its gigantic! What is that thing inside?” “Intruders!” a load voice suddenly shouted. It was an Ice Warrior, who came charging at them. “Run!” the Doctor said, as he grabbed Gwen and Graham, and pulled them with him. “Do not let them escape!” another Ice Warrior shouted. Graham got a gun out of his pocket, “Let them come!” He shouted. “No!” the Doctor roared, but it was too late. Bang! Graham shot one of the Ice Warriors in its face. “What have you done?” the Doctor said in panic. “I only shot one!” Graham replied, defending himself. “Harm one of us, and you harm us all!” Another Ice Warrior said angrily. “Come on!” the Doctor said, as he pulled Gwen and Graham outside, chased by Ice Warriors. “What’s going to happen?” Gwen asked. “There is now a war,” the Doctor answered, “Between Humans and Ice Warriors… And out friend Graham has started it!” He looked angrily at Graham. Meanwhile, Ice Warriors were running outside, chasing the three. “Run faster!” the Doctor ordered, “We need to escape, or they will kill us!” “How do you know that?” Graham asked. “I don’t!” the Doctor answered, “Just shut up and keep running, for god’s sake!” They finally arrived back at the base’s door. “Inside!” the Doctor ordered, as he opened the door with his sonic. They walked inside. The Doctor closed the door. “So now what do we do?” Gwen asked. “Graham,” the Doctor said, “Prepare your men for war!” “Who are you?” Graham replied, “What do you know about these creatures?” “That they will kill you, now hurry up!” the Doctor shouted back, as he walked to a computer, and started typing things. “What are you doing?” Gwen asked. “Looking up things about this base!” the Doctor answered, “Here we go! Oh no…..” “What is it?” Gwen asked. “This is Anterian Base 1…” the Doctor replied, “This base… Exactly on this date…” He said, looking at the date the computer showed, “This base exploded, taking the North Pole with it, causing a massive disaster in the history of the Earth… And nobody knows why… No emergency calls, nothing!” “How do you know this?” Graham asked, who had been listening all the time, “And why does Mrs. Roberts call you ‘Doctor’ all the time?” The Doctor turned to Graham, “I am not who you think I am,” He said, “Follow me!” Graham and Gwen followed the Doctor into a bigger room. The Doctor got his sonic out of his pocket and pointed it at the wall. Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! With gusts of wind flying through the room, the Doctor’s TARDIS started to materialize. “What the hell is that thing?” Graham asked. “It’s the TARDIS,” the Doctor said proudly, as he walked inside, and with a snap of his fingers, all the light turned on, “It’s the best ship in the universe! It travels through time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will! And it’s mine… All mine!” “Its… Its bigger on the inside!” Graham shouted amazed, as he looked around him, “Who are you?” “I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor replied, “I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm over a 1500 years old, and I'm the man who's going to save your live and all hundreds of people in the base outside. You got a problem with that?” For a moment Graham looked shocked, but then he got the courage to speak again, “So what are we going to do?” he asked, “I mean, you said this base gets destroyed, causing a massive disaster-” “Causing president Vortal to be voted, which was amazing, which created new hope in the Human Empire, and new courage to do things,” the Doctor continued, “This base’s destruction, cause many good things in Earth’s history…” “So we won’t save it?” Gwen commented. “Of course we will!” the Doctor said, “Come on, outside!” Graham walked outside, as Gwen talked to the Doctor. “Isn’t this a fixed point in time?” she asked. “Yes,” the Doctor replied, “But you just see me run! Cause I can change that!” Gwen didn’t understand a thing about it, but she just followed the Doctor outside. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned around, and looked at Gwen. “You know about fixed points,” he said, “Gwen, do you remember the fob watch? Those memories… What are-” Weeeeeeeooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo! The Doctor was interrupted by an alarm, followed by explosions. Bang! Bang! Bang! “The Green Creatures!” a man with a Russian accent shouted, “They’re breaking in!” Outside, hundreds of Ice Warriors were shooting and slamming the doors. Bang! One of the doors collapsed, as Ice Warriors ran inside. Many Human soldiers were waiting with guns, but they couldn’t do anything. The Ice Warrior’s suit was to strong. Everywhere, men and women fell to the ground. “Run!” the Doctor said, as he pulled Gwen and Graham into a corridor. “Where to?” Gwen asked. “No idea!” the Doctor replied, “Graham, does this base have nuclear weapons?” “Yes,” Graham answered, “Why?” “Because when this base exploded,” the Doctor explained, “Many radiation came free!” “You mean that someone is going to use those weapons?” Gwen asked. “Yes,” the Doctor replied, “Now keep running!” He added, as he looked behind him and saw many Ice Warriors coming into the corridor. The Doctor walked to the door panel at the end of the corridor. He used his sonic to open the door. “Come on, inside!” the Doctor ordered, as he ran inside, followed by Gwen and Graham. With a quick ‘buzz’ of the sonic, the doors closed again. None of the Ice Warriors had gotten through on time. “Will it stop them?” Graham asked. “No,” the Doctor replied, “But it will win us some time!” Bang! The door was blasted open by an Ice Warrior. “Not very long then,” Gwen said scared, “Run!” The Doctor, Gwen and Graham ran into other corridors, so fast that the Ice Warriors couldn’t catch up with them. They finally came into a big room with all sorts of computers. The Doctor locked the doors with his sonic. “Now what do we do?” Gwen asked. The Doctor activated one of the computer, and started sonicking it. In a matter of seconds, it suddenly showed a map of the base. “Here is the nuclear missile!” the Doctor said, pointing at a long rocket. “So what do we do?” Graham asked, “I heard you guys, with your ‘fixed points in time’. You can’t change it, can you?” “Because of the Laws of Time, w-” Gwen started, but the Doctor interrupted her. “There are Laws of Time,” the Doctor explained, “They were once controlled by a race, the Time Lord. But they don’t act for the universe anymore. They stay down on their own planet. And that leaves me. The whole universe owes its life to me! The Laws of Time are mine! AND THEY WILL OBEY ME!!!” The Doctor ‘buzzed’ ''the computer with his sonic. It now showed a room with Ice Warriors and Humans, through a security camera. The people that were alive were taken by the Ice Warriors. “Contact other lands for help!” the Doctor said to Graham. “George,” Graham shouted through his radio, “Contact the USA! NOW!!!” “Those creatures have blocked all or communication with other lands!” George, the guy in another room explained, “We- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” “What’s happening to him?” Gwen asked in panic. “You will surrender!” a low and dark voice said through the radio. “Ice Warriors!” the Doctor shouted, as he pointed his sonic at the radio. ''Buzz! Bang! The Doctor destroyed the radio. “So what do we do?” Graham asked. “We’ll let ourselves be captured!” the Doctor explained, “They don’t know I’m the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness… Well, not yet!” Following the Doctor and Gwen through many corridors, Graham started to wonder if it was smart to follow these two people. They arrived in a room with three Ice Warriors. “We surrender!” the Doctor said. “You will come with us!” one of the Ice Warriors ordered. He took the Doctor, Gwen and Graham all the way back to the giant mountain. Once inside, they returned to the extremely massive block of ice, with the silver thing in it. “What is that?” Gwen whispered to the Doctor. “I have really no idea,” the Doctor answered, “But whatever it is, its massive, big, dangerous, and everything I don’t like!” “Here you go!” an Ice Warrior said as he handed the Doctor, Gwen and Graham, each an iron Pickaxe. However, this one had the same green colour had the Ice Warrior’s armour. “What sort of pickaxe is this?” Graham asked. “A special one,” the Doctor explained, “Much stronger th-” He suddenly stopped. “What is it?” Gwen asked, “Doctor?” “Quiet!” the Doctor ordered. He was listening to two Ice Warriors. “As soon as the Raxon is free, this universe will be ours again!” one of the Ice Warriors said. As soon as the Doctor heard this, he turned back to Gwen and Graham. “We need to get back to the base!” he said. “Why?” Graham asked. “For the nuclear weapons!” the Doctor answered. “You must be kidding,” Gwen commented, “You’re not actually going to use it, are you?” “I’m sorry,” the Doctor said, “I have to!” “So how do we escape?” Graham asked. “Use the sonic to bring the TARDIS here!” Gwen said. “My sonic has to recharge!” the Doctor explained, “It lost some of its energy when I used it for the TARDIS before. I’m still experimenting on it, you see!” “So how do we escape?” Graham asked. “Run!” the Doctor said, “But only when I say it!” The Doctor got out a small machine out of his pocket. “What’s that?” Gwen asked. “It’s a Maltoranium Engonaring Maronier,” the Doctor explained, “It picks up sonic waves, but you can also fire it with this.” He pointed it at one of the walls of the mountain, “Run!” BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With a gigantic ‘buzz’, ''the Doctor fired many big sonic waves at the wall of the mountain, made of ice. Many of it shattered apart, as the whole room filled with noise. The Doctor, Gwen and Graham walked to the other side, as ice and water flew through the room. The Ice Warriors didn’t notice them, as they were looking at the water and ice, flowing over the ground. “In here!” the Doctor said, as he ran into a small tunnel, “Climb on this!” He, Gwen and Graham climbed up a part of the icy wall, as water flowed underneath them, to the exit of the tunnel. “Now what?” Graham asked. “Let yourself fall!” the Doctor smiled, as he let loose. He splashed into the water, and was pulled with the stream. “Is he always like this?” Graham asked Gwen. “Sometimes,” Gwen replied, “Well, actually always!” She continued, as she let loose too, and plunged into the water. “For god’s sake!” Graham said, as he fell into the ice cold water too. After a long time, the Doctor, Gwen and Graham were finally outside. “Where did all the water come from?” Gwen asked. “It was inside the thick wall of ice,” the Doctor explained, “Now run!” He grabbed Gwen and Graham’s hands, and started running towards the base. “But how do we get in?” Graham asked, “The place is flooded with Ice Wobbliers!” “We don’t,” the Doctor smiled, “We climb! Cause when I looked at the map, I noticed something else: a rocket!” “You mean a space rocket?” Gwen asked, shocked. “Indeed!” the Doctor laughed, pointing at a big rocket behind the base, “Also, all the Ice Warriors are going to look at what happened here. If we take a long way around, we might not get noticed!” “You can’t be serious!” Graham shouted, “We can’t use the rocket.” “Look at me,” the Doctor replied, “I am more serious than ever. If that Raxon breaks free, then nearly everyone on this planet will die!” “What is a Raxon?” Gwen asked. “Later, Gwen!” the Doctor answered, as he started walking the long way around. Around one hour later, after walking a very long way, running across the ice, and avoiding Ice Warriors, they finally reached the rocket. “So how do we get up?” Graham asked, looking up at the tall rocket. “We climb!” the Doctor explained, as he started climbing the metal bars of the rocket stand. “Doctor, I’m exhausted…” Gwen commented, out of breath. “Gwen,” the Doctor said, “If we wait any longer, we will die!” “Okay, Doctor…” Gwen replied, as she started climbing too. After a long climb, the Doctor, Gwen and Graham had finally reached the door of the rocket. The Doctor opened it with his sonic. “Inside!” he ordered. They walked inside. There was a big computer. The Doctor activated it, and used his sonic. ''“Press ‘A’, to active the missile.” ''the computer said. “Wait!” Gwen shouted, as she pulled the Doctor backwards, “What is a Raxon?” “Around a million years ago,” the Doctor explained, “There were 30 Raxons. Dragons with an extremely strong silver skin, nearly impossible to destroy. The Time Lords fought against them, and it took them more than a thousand years to destroy these creatures. If that Raxon escape, nobody in the world can stop it!” “So what now?” Graham asked. “If we fire that nuclear missile now,” the Doctor said, “It will kill the creature. Only if it’s out of the block of ice, it can heal its skin. It takes five minutes. If we fire the missile now, it will die.” “But that would cause a massive disaster in the history of Earth!” Graham shouted, “And we will die too!” “For the sake of the universe!” the Doctor said, as he took one last look at the button. And then… ''Ding! He pressed it. To Be Continued! Category:Stories featuring Ice Warriors